Lost in Adaptation
Lost in Adaptation is a show by The Dom where he looks at the pros and cons of a movie adaptation compared to its literary source. Structure Most episodes begin with a very brief comedic sketch, followed by an introductory commentary on the quality of both the literary source and the adaptation in their own merits. Then, he divides the analysis itself into three parts: * What they didn't change * What they changed * What they left out altogether And in the end he has a final segment where he states his final thoughts and elaborates on them. 2014-2015 episodes #Starship Troopers (December 8th, 2014) #The Neverending Story (January 5th, 2015) #Ender's Game (February 2nd, 2015) #Jurassic Park (March 2nd, 2015) #I, Robot (March 30th, 2015) #Dune (April 13th, 2015) #The Wizard of Oz (April 27th, 2015) #The Lightning Thief (May 11th, 2015) #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (May 26th, 2015) #The Princess Bride (June 8th, 2015) #The Shining (July 6th, 2015) #Watchmen (July 20th, 2015) #Watchmen, Part 2 (August 3rd, 2015) #A Series of Unfortunate Events (August 17th, 2015) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (August 31st, 2015) #Howl's Moving Castle (September 14th, 2015) #Blade Runner (September 28th, 2015) #Bram Stroker's Dracula (October 26th, 2015) #Goldfinger (November 9th, 2015) #Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (November 16th, 2015) #Sharpe (November 23rd, 2015) #The Shawshank Redemption (November 30th, 2015) #Die Hard (December 14th, 2015) #A Christmas Carol (December 28th, 2015) 2016 episodes In 2016 the Dom's Patreon hit a milestone, which led to roughly the second-half of the year dedicated to a "Harrypotter-a-thon". #A Christmas Carol, Part 2 (January 11th, 2016) #The Sea of Monsters (January 25th, 2016) #The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (February 8th, 2016) #The Witches (February 22nd, 2016) #Lost in Adaptation Q&A (March 7th, 2016) #Eragon (April 4th, 2016) #Alice in Wonderland (April 18th, 2016) #The Hunt For Red October (May 2nd, 2016) # Coraline (May 16th, 2016) #The Hunger Games (May 30th, 2016) #Catching Fire (June 6th, 2016) #Mockingjay Part 1 (June 13th, 2016) #Mockingjay Part 2 (June 20th, 2016) #Dagon (July 4th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone (July 18th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (August 1st, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (August 15th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (August 29th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (September 12th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (September 19th, 2016) #Harry Potter Recap/Overview (September 26th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Part 2 (October 3rd, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Part 1 (October 10th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Part 2 (October 24th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (November 14th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Part 1 (November 28th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Part 2 (December 10th, 2016) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, Part 2 (December 12th, 2016) #The Princess Diaries (December 26th, 2016) 2017 episodes #The Hobbit - An Unexpected Journey (January 23rd, 2017) #The Godfather (February 20th, 2017) #Fifty Shades of Grey (March 27th, 2017) #Ella Enchanted (April 10th, 2017) #First Blood (April 24th, 2017) #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (May 29th, 2017) #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Continued (June 5th, 2017) #Rebecca (June 26th, 2017) #Game of Thrones S1 E1 (July 31st, 2017) #Game of Thrones S1 E2 (August 7th, 2017) #Game of Thrones S1 E3 (August 14th, 2017) #The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (August 28th, 2017) #Game of Thrones S1 E4 (September 4th, 2017) #The Bad Seed (September 25th, 2017) #Game of Thrones S1 E5 (October 2nd, 2017) #RED (October 16th, 2017) #Children of the Corn (November 2nd, 2017) #Sleepy Hollow (November 8th, 2017) #Yes Man (November 10th, 2017) Future On October 22nd, 2016, the author released a videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ540RF8_4k where he listed the subjects he is going to tackle immediately after he finishes his Harry Potter themed episodes. All these originate from requests from his Patreons. They are: * The Last Unicorn * Blood and Chocolate * The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn * Tuck Everlasting * Stormbreaker * Metro 2033 ("Yes, the videogame") * Night Breed * Babe * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World Links *Lost in Adaptation on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows